Angry Sex and Breakfast Deals
by TIRN33
Summary: Jason's angry, Robbie's home. Rated M for sex. (Jason Todd/Robbie Reyes)


**There's more of an explination on this in my tumblr (tirn33. tumblr tagged/ skunk_stripped_bros) It's Jason Todd from RHATO and Robbie Reyes from All-New Ghost Rider. Enjoy!**

* * *

"F-Fuck…"

This was a regular basis thing. Well, it had _become _a regular basis thing. Not that Robbie was complaining. He had some steam to let off, too.

"Arch your back for me." Jason breathed as he placed his free hand besides Robbie's head. He sniffed and dug into Robbie; making a groaning noise that he thank God Gabe was a heavy sleeper. Robbie's arched more than it should have; he grabbed onto Jason's bicep and began to scrape his fingernails down his arm. Jason shot into him while dipping down to take a hold of Robbie's neck in his mouth.

Days like this weren't too bad. Just as long as Gabe was asleep, Robbie didn't mind opening a door to angry sex-hungry Jason Todd. Again, Robbie never complained due to his shitty days that become even _shittier _by the end. He thanks that Jason shows up (angry or not) to just chill with him…or have sex. It was rare when Jason came over _this _angry. When Robbie answered the door, Jason practically dragged Robbie to his room and ripped his clothes off. He was angry because him and…_his dad_ (Robbie didn't know if it _was _his dad or not but the way Jason talked about this guy, it seemed like it was his dad) had gotten into a fight. From what Robbie could tell, it was _physical _this time.

There were so many bruises on Jason's face and neck; some where even on his chest and shoulders. Robbie reached up to brush his fingers near Jason's black eye. Jason grabbed his hand and slammed it down on the bed. No, no getting sappy tonight apparently. Jason hated sappy, yet he was the _epitome _of sappy half of the time. Not today, though. No, today it was angry and rough. Robbie felt it in the way Jason bit his neck instead of kissing it, he felt it in the way Jason scraped his nails up Robbie's thigh, or the way he drove into him like he was the last person Jason will ever screw. It wasn't rough, no, it was _desperate_. Desperate for love and approval. Robbie felt it (and _oh boy _was he gonna feel it in the morning).

Jason suddenly grabbed ahold of his dick. Robbie jumped; Jason knew he wasn't paying attention anymore. He began to tug on it whilst squeezing it to let Robbie know _I'm here…pay attention_. Robbie lost his train of thought when Jason began moving his hands at a fast pace. He groaned, gripping onto Jason's hair and pulling it even further into his neck. Jason bit down while speeding his hips up. How Jason was going in synch with his hand on Robbie's dick, he'll never know but he hoped he continued to do that in the future. Robbie tilted his head back because _good lord _when Jason was angry (or in the "Lovey Dovey" mood), he could make Robbie melt in bed. Jason shot up and rammed into Robbie for a few more times before he arches his back and gasps.

Robbie gawks at Jason's sweaty, glistening, muscles. The sight of this could make Robbie chum right there, but didn't. Jason pulled out and dove down on Robbie, taking his dick in his mouth. Robbie wasn't prepared for this. He twitched and brought his knees up. He couldn't help but bring his hands into Jason's hair and tug. God, Jason was aggressive; but that was okay, because aggressive is what Robbie likes (really, why he likes Jason so much).

"Jay…" Robbie whispers and Jason know. He knows Robbie is going to blow. Jason goes faster and Robbie's head is spinning (_It's from the heat, not because of Jason, no, it's because this room traps the heat in, that's it_). Robbie finally gasps and released into Jason. He inhales and keeps his hands in Jason's hair so he can get a clear voice of Jason's face; bruises and all. His cyan eyes practically _glow _in the night (along with his flushed skin but Robbie was focusing more on his eyes because _hot damn _those eyes).

Robbie expects a long kiss, but instead he gets a peck and shoved over on his side. Jason latched onto his back and wraps his arms around Robbie; his face in the middle of Robbie's back instead of on his shoulder. Robbie groans and attempts to pull away from Jason.

"I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." Jason suddenly says. "Please, just…let me stay like this…"

Robbie sighs but places his hand on Jason's. "I want an omelet with avocado in it."

Jason chuckles, "Deal."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R please :D**


End file.
